


Illusion

by sariloire



Series: Ashae Lavellan [23]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Post-Trespasser, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5337338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariloire/pseuds/sariloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas continues to visit Ashae in her dreams after leaving through the eluvian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illusion

“Come with me, vhenan.”

His hand was outstretched, and she was reaching for it before she knew what she was doing. She jerked it back at the last minute. Solas’ face fell slightly, his eyes showing just a hint of hurt and betrayal.

“I-I can’t.” Ashae could barely hear the words leave her own lips. She swallowed and repeated them, louder. “I can’t, ma sa’lath.”

Solas’ eyebrows contracted, his hand dropping slightly. But still he held it out to her. “Please. I can’t bear the thought of leaving you again. Please come with me.”

Ashae shook her head, fighting back the tears she felt forming in her eyes. She took a step back, her right hand going to clasp the broken form of her left where it hung limp after the removal of the anchor. “I cannot. I can’t help you kill the people I love, Solas.”

He flinched at her words, his hand dropping to his side, a look of pain spread across his face. “I don’t want anyone else to die, vhenan. But I must do this. I have to bring back my people.”

“We can find another way. I can help you, ma sa’lath.” Ashae reached out her hand this time, holding it out towards him. “We can work together and find a way to save everyone, without destroying the world.” She looked over his shoulder to the eluvian, the sky reflected from its surface.

“There is no other way.” His words were bitter, but they seemed to be aimed more towards himself than at her. He shook his head, looking down. “It was my mistake. I made that mistake, I have to fix it.”

Solas looked up, his eyes suddenly hard and glowing in the sunlight as he took a step forward, grabbing her fragile arm, causing her to gasp with pain. “Don’t you understand? I’ll fix my mistake. Even if you have to die, vhenan. Even if I have to get rid of you myself, so that you don’t get in the way.”

Ashae struggled, trying to pull her arm out of his grip, but to no avail. She raised her right hand, an ice spell flowing through the air around her. But before her hand connected with Solas’ body, she glanced over his shoulder again and saw something leaping from the eluvian.

It was a white wolf. It ran between Solas’ legs and pushed its way between him and Ashae. Its head was raised, growling up at the form of Solas that was backing away. But the figure she had thought was Solas was fading, changing along with her surroundings. She stepped back from the wolf, shining and solid, closing her eyes to the surrounding darkness.

And out of the darkness came a gentle voice, full of sorrow. “Ir abelas, vhenan. I am sorry that I caused you so much pain.” She felt the brush of a familiar touch, a kiss pressed to her forehead, and then a whisper of “ _Wake up_.”  


* * *

  
Ashae sat up in bed, clutching at the blanket covering her body.

It had been a dream, the same dream she had had a half dozen times since Solas had left through the eluvian after removing the anchor.

However, this was the first time she had seen the wolf. The other dreams had went further, to darker places of her mind where her deepest fears were kept. This dream, though…

She laid back on her pillow, staring up at the ceiling while tears began to trickle down her cheeks. He had been there. The real Solas, the one who loved her. The one who was doing what he believed with all his heart was the right thing.

Ashae covered her eyes, trying to stop the tears. She would find him, she would stop him, and she would save him. Just like he had done for her. Just like he continued to do, even in her dreams.


End file.
